


It is Time for Rapidash

by FurryFricker68xD



Series: Good Smut [1]
Category: Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Author Commentary, Bestiality, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryFricker68xD/pseuds/FurryFricker68xD
Summary: When Captain Underpants gets sucked into a Pokemon game, things happen. Rapidash things happen. They happen......rapidly.





	It is Time for Rapidash

It began innocuously enough.

Captain Underpants was fighting someone's mother. Now, normally he wouldn't dream of doing something like that. In this case, however, the mother in question had built a robotic exosuit equipped with a pair of horrifying lasers jutting out of two prongs on its sides.

"Get down here so I can pummel you!" she shouted, as Captain Underpants zipped back and forth through the sky, deftly evading her robotic pincers as they glinted menacingly under the sunlight.

The waistband warrior made sure to fly away from the building where George and Harold were hiding. As he positioned himself within earshot of the menacing matriarch, he caught a glimpse of Harold's bright yellow hair.

"No can do, ma'am! And I'd kindly ask you to stop imprisoning people in video games! Otherwise, I will have no choice but to settle this with force." The severity of his threat was somewhat undercut by the proud grin he wore, and the fact that he was currently wearing only his underwear and a cape.

"Argh! Not another one of those brain-rotting advocates for total neural cell death! I'll show you how terrifying video games can be! I'll destroy you!" she bellowed.

Suddenly, Captain Underpants was on the defensive, and he was forced to fly towards where his sidekicks were taking refuge, vicious laser blasts taking giant chunks out of the already unsound concrete.

"Captain Underpants!" he heard George shout. "Help!"

The two boys fell from the shattered window, and the superhero was barely able to catch them. "Watch out, sidekicks! She could've had the chance to-"

The Captain's gentle chiding was cut short by a laser blast catching him directly in the back.

Harold and George screamed, before taking advantage of the villain's maniacal, triumphant laughter to take shelter behind the building that was now turning into a shambling mass of concrete.

"Where'd he go?" George asked, panting.

"I-I don't know! How should I know?" squeaked Harold. "Ow!" He pulled his 3DS out of his pocket, which had become viciously hot, and dropped it on the ground.

Hurriedly, George opened it, taking care not to burn himself. He gasped. "Captain Underpants?"

"Never fear, sidekicks!" read the dialogue on the screen. "I am unharmed!"

"Oh no. Oh, he's in my Pokemon game. I was just going through Route 11, and, and-" Harold started breathing too rapidly to finish.

"It's cool, it's fine, don't worry. We'll just find Melvin, he can definitely fix this. Don't worry, Captain Underpants, we'll get you out of there!"

In front of Captain Underpants, a window showing his sidekicks' faces vanished, at the same time as a strange child just below it vanished from existence. "Okay, you have my total faith! Farewell, strange unmoving, unblinking citizen!"

It was then that Captain Underpants realized he was back to wearing those restrictive clothes everyone cared so much about. He undressed to his underwear, and realized something was wrong. "Oh, no. I'm a girl?" he asked incredulously, as his entire face turned scarlet.

Glancing hurriedly around his surroundings, he confirmed that no one had seen him, and he grabbed the convenient spotted red jacket he'd been wearing from the ground. He tied it around his neck backwards, so it covered his new breasts. It would have to do.

Suddenly, the tall grass behind him rustled. Captain Underpants whirled around in shock, and was met with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life. It was a unicorn with a blazing mane and tail, eyes alight with the same wicked, alluring fire.

It stepped forward, and the captain took a step back, instinctually. He couldn't help but be awed. The beast was powerful, mesmerizingly so. It nickered gently. Knowingly.

The flaming horned monster was fully erect, its 12.2354 inch member standing at attention and gushing precum the consistency and color of gogurt on a really hot day. In this case, the word "hot" had multiple meanings: both temperature and sexy-like.

"oh wow, that is a good boy" said Captain Underpants with shock. She had not expected to meet such a good boy inside of a vidja game, and all of the evidence meeting her eyes was that this was indeed a very, very good boy.

The pokemon fire horse leaned down with its stupid long neck and stared into Captain Underpants eyes. She saw her deepest, darkest wishes within them being fulfilled, like eating a really good cheeseburger or something and then taking twelve naps. Her mouth fell open slightly in awe.

Suddedently the flaming unicorn pokemon was smooching the heck out of her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance like two seagulls fighting over the french fry you dropped on the boardwalk while looking for your bitch-ass whore aunt Janine, who can't even stand still long enough for you to finish your gosh darn fries. They kissed a lot and Captain Underpants liked it.

Then the pokemon fire pojemon withdrew. "Wow" said Captain Underpants. "Neigh" said Rapidash as it stared horsily into the underpants man lady's cerulean emerald orbs. Then they made out more.

When they were done making out Captain Underpants took off her cape but left her under where on cause she was embarrassed. The hooved animal did another real loud neigh and pushed Catpan Underpants onto the ground hard enough to shatter bone, except no bone was shattered bc superpowers and stuff.

"Oh owch oof oh it hurts so good" Captain Underpants uttered while the horse monster pummeled her breasts with it's mighty hoofs. The fires on its head (the rapidash not captain underpants) were going crazy and out of control. They burned all over Captain Underpantses body until her under panta we're burned off entirely.

"No donot touch my Junk" Captain Underpants screamed but it was too late the unicorn fucker was placing his nose on her secret place and then his mouth and it wasn't vore, okAY RANDY, IT WASNT VORE, NOT EVERYTHIGN IS ABOUT THE STUPIDT FRESHISH U POSSES I REALLY CANNOGNT WITNH YUO RIGNT NOWso anyway he put his thingy in her thing and neighed so loud they heard him in side the moon

His junk was inside her. She could feel his junk inside her. It was inside of her, his junk. His junk was plunged inside of her. Inside her was his junk. The junk he possessed was inside of her cavern. It was in her. His junk. His junk was inside her. She yelled "OH FUCK" real loud because his junk was now inside of her whereas previously it had been outside of her. There was fire. His junk was inside her.

He did the tweking thing except while his bits were in her stuff and kinda bad bc he was a horse and every time his junk was inside of her the hose fire neighed so loud. "Oh OH Oh poH MYEAh babY yoU HORse fuckEr fUCk me You HorSme"mouthed the captain of pants.

then the waistband almost fainted except she didnt because that would mean missign out on the beautiful glow of the mane had radash as it whinnied louder than making popcorn at 2am when your parents are sleeping (AN: which I just did lelll!!!)(after takin Care of some Other Things lelelelelllleellll)(;-)) It was beautiful. Beautiful like a bear is beautiful right before it crushes you under it's paws, but it didn't, because Captain Underpants had super powers.

Anyway so they came simultaneously and there was juice everywhere like that time Randy exploded our blender. Except the bjuice was sexy stuff and not kale smoothie which is definitely Not the Sexy Stuff. Cosmos were whirring around them like they were in a disco planetarium.

It was the best day of the captain underpants life. She had no idea a vidja game stallion could have made her feel so good. "Good thing I had superpowwers" she thought in her head. "I could hav died, and my sidekicks would b sad."

Then they were done havzing the sex. Catpan Underpants cried because it was all over. The Rapidersh neighed and then fell over because it was so tired from the sex stuff and it fell asleep but Captain Underwear was not le tired due to the account of being a super hero and also a girl who are better at sex (AN: it'z a true fact wikipedia it!!!!u dam fools)

The n the captainpants had a good idea. She thought "Hm Geoff and Harold who are my sidekicks? They can get fucked; I will stay in this videja game and do a horse sex every day. Yay for immortality!"

Then it started raining and the horse woke up and neighed in pain. "HGHWAT THE FUCK" boomed the mr Krupp who was a lady. "GEORGIO AND HAROLD...I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS AND YOU WILL BE SORRY" Saided her loudly.

AN: So that's my extrwemely erotic and very good genre deconstruction I hope u liked!!! Review and leave a like and subscribe! No haters plz its not gay if it's a gender swap LELLL!!!1!!!!111 also i totally did NOT beta this so liiiiike if theres spellign errors (AN: haha see what I did tehre) then whatevs!!!!! peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
